Tinte índigo
by Kourei no Tsuki
Summary: UA/InuxKag. Cuando el hilo rojo del destino no sea suficiente tíñelo de un tinte índigo. Aún más fuerte que el rojo amor nos atará el azul de la tristeza/Capítulo 2. La mancha azul. Era preciosa, la viva imagen de su esposa. Y sin embargo no eran igual. Era idéntica a Kikyou, incluso al observar enamorada a alguien más. —Ambas son unas perras. —Masculló.
1. Prólogo

**Título:** Tinte índigo

**Ranking**: M

**Sumary:** Cuando el hilo rojo del destino no sea suficiente tíñelo de un tinte índigo. Aún más fuerte que el rojo del amor nos atará el azul de la tristeza.

**Advertencias:** Pedofilia/Lenguaje Fuerte/Incesto(Queda a elección del lecor)/Otros

**Pareja:** InuYashaxKagome

**Disclaimer:** Todos los derechos de creación de InuYasha son de la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi. Y yo sólo experimento con sus personajes, tratando de recrear una historia lo mejor desarrollada con la poca experiencia que poseo en construcción de personajes. Mayores explicaciones en las notas de autora…

**O**

**O**

**O**

**Prólogo**

_"Abrazando todos nuestros amados recuerdos_

_que se pierden entre la niebla,_

_sólo en sueños bailaremos tú y yo._

_En cuanto a la felicidad..._

_Aún no la puedo entender"_

**O**

**O**

**O**

¿Cuántas veces las mismas palabras le habían rasgado los oídos?

¿Cuántas veces la misma oración sin sentido se habría repetido?

Las sombras negras pasaban una y otra vez, desfilando frente a él con sus sonrisas siniestras llenas de falsa melancolía y comprensión. Sus labios meciéndose en una descarada burla hipócrita, tratando de volver a la mentira en una incomprensible verdad.

Siempre susurrando un _"lo siento"_ antes de poder entrar…

Él no deseaba verlos realmente. No quería sentir correr al miedo por cada fibra de su cuerpo y dejar caer los lamentos de su boca. Convertirse en el desgraciado ser que cada persona en ese pequeño sitio creía que ahora era, sin oportunidad alguna de poder escapar.

Alguien con el aspecto descuidado y ojeras cayendo debajo de sus parpados, luciendo exactamente cómo estaba ahora, ubicado bajo el marco de la puerta de su casa, recibiendo cada vez a más y más gente que poco se enteraba de lo inútil de su gesto de lástima.

No volvería.

La ira bullía lentamente por sus venas y su mente emprendía el arrebatado camino que su desenfreno sugería, aumentando las ganas de descargarse contra lo que fuera. Enfrentarlos a todos, buscar una forma de escape o desahogo.

¡Morir apaleado a golpes o matar a alguien del mismo modo! Lo que sea, lo que fuera, lo que alguien le sugiriera o le pasara por la mente. Todo con tal de no llorar...—Lamentamos mucho tu pérdida, hijo... —Musitó otro de los comensales.

Dios realmente debía odiarlo. Tanto o más como él lo hacía en estos momentos. Tanto o más como la estaba empezando a odiar a ella, por largarse sin decir nada y dejarlo a la deriva. Porque entre tantos, entre todos...—Debes estar destrozado por la tragedia...

¿Porque lo tenía que joder a él?

Kikyou se había vuelto una maldita por morir de esa manera.

No podía evitar la desesperación y el tomar sus cabellos negros con el vago anhelo de arrancárselos de la cabeza. Arrastrar cada idea y pensamiento del mismo modo en que salían. Tenía tantas ganas de echar a patadas a cada uno que le recordara con su cara de compasión la desgracia.

Engulló en su pecho el asfixiante sentimiento de inferioridad.

Los cantos de la multitud, lamentos, sollozos y dulces palabras de suave tacto acompañadas a cada palabra que despedazaba todos sus intentos anteriores de tener buenas intenciones. —Ella era tan joven aún, es una verdadera lástima...

No, no iba a soportar mucho más. Él tenía que hacer algo...

Pero mucho antes de tener la oportunidad de actuar una muy pequeña mano le jaló con suavidad la camisa. Extrañado, su mirada descendió hasta encontrarse con un cuerpo muy pequeño, demasiado pequeño. —InuYasha, por favor... —Esos ojos. Esa mirada. La única persona que se le acercaba con tanta confianza y lo encaraba de manera sincera y directa sin temer a las consecuencias directas.

—Kagome —Sentenció con sequedad.

La niña de esa mujer despreciable, que se había atrevido a abandonarlo.

Finalmente su desquiciada mente parecía reconocerla. En medio de la locura pasajera y el delirio inoportuno del dolor, su voz era apenas un consuelo que los distraía de todos los demonios a su alrededor. —Perdón —Masculló, tragando cada maldición que antes pensó. Quizás era odiosa, pero no merecía su actitud. — ¿Tienes miedo? —La dulce niña asintió débilmente y sonrió mientras las lágrimas resbalaban filosas por sus mejillas.

Su tenue sonrisa le provocó un escozor en el pecho. Se distrajo de sus pensamientos destructivos enredando sus grandes manos sobre el sedoso cabello negro que tenía a su alcance.

Era ella, podía aspirar el dulce aroma a vainilla y jazmín, el calor de su cuerpo y cuán frágil y pequeña se volvía entre sus brazos; era su hija, de él y esa mujer que murió.

Nunca la había maltratado, pero solía pelear a menudo por la pertenencia de su consorte, la pelinegra solía ser tan territorial cómo él y sus caracteres no estaban hechos precisamente para congeniar entre sí.

Era algo desagradable, el cómo era idéntica a su madre en tantos aspectos, pero igual le amaba. De un modo extraño y retorcido pero en el fondo la quería, aunque pocas veces lo demostraba.

Se dedicó a mirarla, buscando entender sus razones para refugiarse con la persona ciertamente menos cuerda del lugar. El color oscuro de sus ojos estaba tan atormentado, y seguramente solo un pedazo de imbécil como él era capaz de causarlo. Uno de sus fuertes brazos la tomó y aferró a su cuerpo, anclándola a su corazón ennegrecido. Buscando en la mirada infantil la salvación al dolor que imploraba; admirando el tenue reflejo de sus orbes chocolate trasbocando la escala del negro y profesar el malestar de su dulce y frágil alma.

Era lo único que le quedaba de Kikyou. Era el reflejo idéntico que miraría cada segundo de cada día, atormentándose con el recuerdo de la pelinegra.

De cabello negro y oscuro cayendo habilidosamente por sobre sus hombros y magnificando su presencia de

la misma manera. Con tenue sonrisa angelical intentar otorgar el consuelo que a sus ojos trasparentes como cristal aún no llegaba. Su amada y adorada persona especial. Su esposa.

Cuanto le dolía no tenerla. Cuanto le hería estar hoy presente en el día de su funeral con su pequeña hija cargada en brazos, tan parecida a ella.

Pero se hizo de fuerzas sin saber de dónde las obtuvo. Aún quedaba un recuerdo de ella que debía cuidar con el corazón y todo su ser, envuelta en la tibia calidez de su pecho.

Se recordó que debía amarla. No era culpa de la niña. Tenía que quererla como algo más que a un juguete al que solía abandonar y cuidarla más allá de cargarla por las noches al cuarto de su madre para después olvidar su existencia. —Kagome, dile adiós a mamá.

—No. —Susurró tiernamente. Él la miró confundido. —Sólo será hasta luego, papá. —Su comentario cargado de ridícula inocencia e hizo sonreír. Ahí estaba esa dulce niña siendo mucho más fuerte y madura que él al aceptar dejar descansar tranquilamente a un ser amado. A un ser que les sería tan necesario.

Y aquél por el que peleaban, que los enfrascaba en rencores adultos y sentimientos inmundos de codicia y dominio.

Esa era su Kagome agitando la mano fervientemente con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro, cortada un poco por el dolor. Y también era su mocosa infantil no logrando evitar que las lágrimas salieran más copiosamente de sus ojos mezclados entre lo alegre y triste. —Tú también papá…—Emitió con su voz aguda, tragando el amargo sabor de cada letra. —Sólo dile hasta luego.

—Tienes razón. —Avanzó dos pasos con ella, con la flor de campanilla china favorita de su esposa y la coloco sobre el cuerpo antes de hacer un gesto. A los pocos instantes varios hombres llevaban cargando el ataúd de exhibición del cuerpo para cromarlo como ella lo pidió. —Sólo será hasta luego, Kikyou... —Ambos siguieron el camino de los hombres hasta que se perdieron al dar vuelta en la esquina del recinto. InuYasha ladeó el rostro hacia su pequeña y sonrió con ternura. —Sólo... solo... espero que así sea. —

Y entendiendo el dolor de ese hombre a quien tanto amaba, la ingenua e inocente criatura depositó un beso casto sobre los labios masculinos que ardieron al contacto.

Un dulce sabor del néctar prohibido, que sin saberlo despertó el ansia de más.

**O**

**O**

**O**

**N/Kou:** Tadá… Y así fue como dos semanas, se convirtieron en dos años…

Primero que nada, antes de empezar a explicar cómo se desarrolló una odisea en el lapso de esos dos años, déjenme decirles que fue difícil volver a comenzar. Muy, muy difícil. No son los mismos de aquél tiempo, personas se han ido, otras vuelven. Es un pequeño secreto algo tonto, pero empezar a escribir esto fue como un terapia para superar mi rechazo a todo lo que tenga que ver con sexualidad (si, aunque parezca increíble) así que cuándo me decidí a editar me di cuenta del desastre de trama que estaba haciendo y por ese tiempo también perdí mi computadora con todos los datos, así que duré año y medio sin hacer gran cosa en .

Me atoré porque no sabía cómo retomar el hilo de aquello tan pesado que quería plantear, y sinceramente les diré que no estoy segura de este prologo. Intenté eliminarlo y pasar directamente al primer capítulo, pero considero que las partes que incluí, (quizás no tan elegantemente sutiles como deseaba y si estupideces que pasan desapercibidas) le dan mucho más sentido.

Siempre fue mi idea el que el incesto quedará a elección de ustedes, por mi lo es, pero verán al final que ustedes pueden pensar que no son padre e hija si es más cómodo.

InuYasha desde el principio no ve a Kagome como su hija, sino como una mocosa indeseable a la que quiere y cuida. Eso lo explicaré paulatinamente. Debo decirles que los siguientes capítulos si han cambiado más en comparación al prólogo, que no es tanto. Por lo que serán más extensos que los originales (siete capítulos los volví tres xD)

Dependiendo de su respuesta respecto al prologo será la próxima actua. No es chantaje, solo es para ver quien sigue aquí, quien se fue y si es tan extraño y confuso como yo lo creo que es, si no gusta pues me dedicaré a editarlo hasta que salga decente, en fin, que me extiendo. Muy pronto haré una remodelación de "Galletas" y "Era amor" así que pendientes. Por cierto, ¿quién sabe de qué va el foro de ¡siéntate!?

Bye, bye.


	2. Ella con él

**Título:** Tinte índigo

**Ranking**: M

**Sumary:** Cuando el hilo rojo del destino no sea suficiente tíñelo de un tinte índigo. Aún más fuerte que el rojo del amor nos atará el azul de la tristeza.

**Advertencias:** Teleiofilia/Pedofilia/Lenguaje Fuerte/Posible incesto. Queda a elección del lector/OoC

**Pareja:** InuYashaxKagome

**Disclaimer:** Todos los derechos de creación de InuYasha son de la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi. Y yo sólo experimento con sus personajes, tratando de recrear una historia lo mejor desarrollada con la poca experiencia que poseo en construcción de personajes.

**O**

**O**

**O**

**Ella con él**

"_Antes de que se desborde,_

_atrápame y apóyame._

_Incluso si es sólo un poco_

_Hará que el mundo signifique algo"_

**O**

**O**

**O**

**Ella con él**

La hermosa sonrisa que decoraba su rostro se ensanchó al ver ese lindo gesto de enfado. Aun cuando ella permanecía con la mano extendida en su dirección él seguía impasible, con el ceño fruncido y sus ojos de color miel observando sus movimientos con recelo.

Ella soltó un largo suspiro de cansancio, pero se mantuvo serena y firme en su lugar. No podía creer que tuviera que forzarlo a este tipo de cosas, cuando deberían nacerle naturalmente del corazón. Un resquicio de pena y una punzada de dolor en su abdomen la aislaron en sus pensamientos por algunos segundos antes de mirarlo y volver a insistir.

Si él era terco, ella lo sería más. —Vamos InuYasha, eres el único que falta.

Sus ojos avellana se posaron sobre los orbes dorados, buscando algún mínimo signo de alegría o motivación pero él no parecía no estarle escuchando.

La pelinegra conocía a la perfección la personalidad tan difícil de su esposo, quien se mantenía escudriñándola como si quisiera encontrar segundas intenciones a sus palabras. Le resultaba increíble y un poco doloroso pensar en la posibilidad de que él no sintiera la misma cantidad de amor y satisfacción que ella por aquel maravilloso momento que tanto había estado esperando. Se removió en su lugar, alzando y girando lentamente sus talones para aliviar la tensión por la posición. — ¿Y para que me quieres a mí? —Preguntó, tomando por fin la molestia de pronunciar palabras.

Casi soltaba un bufido si no fuera porque eso solo lo haría retroceder más. —Eres el padre… ¡Tienes que estar! —Reclamó con molestia e indignación. Había sido paciente tratando de convencerlo pero no estaba dispuesta a soportarlo más, era una mujer orgullosa y serena, pero él estaba tentando los límites de su entereza simplemente por el capricho de enfrentarla.

Esta vez ella le cogió de la mano, guiándolo.

Se aseguró de no soltarlo mientras lo arrastraba pese a las protestas. Apenas unos metros más adelante una grande puerta de madera con sencillo acabado giró su perilla y fue abierta. —Parece que ya despertó, ¿dónde estaban? —Cuestionó una castaña, mientras los miraba detalladamente. La cara de pocos amigos que llevaba el pelinegro no era una señal de que estuviera feliz.

— ¿Cómo se está portando? —Exclamó Kikyou, desviando el tema.

—Muy bien, hermosa dama. —Alzó la voz un pequeño de cabellos negros. Buscó con la mirada entre los presentes y descubrió a un encantador niño de ojos azules quien le sonreía con ternura, mientras su acompañante tensó más la quijada.

—Se nota que es de Miroku...—Masculló él, molesto con su amigo por las semejanzas. Molestas, humillantes e indignantes semejanzas que harían de ese chiquillo una molestia en el futuro. No entendía el por qué, pero tenía el presentimiento de que ese crío sería un fastidio para él cuando fuera mayor.

—Gracias. —Contestó con burla el aludido, saludándolo desde el rincón de la habitación.

La pelinegra respetuosamente les pidió permiso de pasar y todos retrocedieron de inmediato dejando descubierta la causa de su alboroto.

Una preciosa cuna adornada de velos blancos figuró en su campo de visión y en ella una personita de cabellos negros en delgados rizos, llorando como si no hubiera sido alimentada en años. Encantada con el pequeño ser que aseguraba la madre la llamaba en gritos, la tomó entre sus brazos, causando que la niña abriera sus ojos de chocolate en una expresión bellamente enternecedora. Sus manitas se estiraron, tomando una enorme en la lejanía que se cernió sobre ella, precisamente la de su joven padre que la miraba absorto preguntándose si ella al sonreír tanto no le dolería. —InuYasha, te presento a Kagome...

—Es un nombre muy raro —Comentó, correspondiendo al apretón, levemente afectado. —No me pediste mi opinión. —Mencionó, prestando más atención al modo tan curioso en que ese bulto de poco pelo lo veía, siguiéndolo en cada movimiento con sus enormes ojos color chocolate.

Un vacío en su pecho se instauró al comprender que esa cosa había nacido como parte de él.

De él, y de su esposa. Había algo externo a su cuerpo que respiraba, y sin embargo le pertenecía; tan frágil que podría romperse al más inapreciable error, algo que formaba uno con su carne, con su sangre y su alma. Alguien a quien debía querer, pero al rebuscar en sus sentimientos no hallaba más que un sabor agridulce junto a la sensación de que ella no debía nacer.

No de él.

—Creo que le agradas. —Murmuró su esposa con suavidad. Trató de despegar sus manos de la criatura, pero la pequeña lo tomaba con firmeza. —No quiere soltarte —Y utilizó mayor fuerza, tratando de no lastimar al bebé. Haló un poco más, creyendo soltarla por fin, pero esa minúscula manita fue a dar con uno de los mechones negros, jalándolo con fuerza.

— ¡Me duele!

—Kagome, no...

Y la niña obedeció de inmediato, dejándolo ir y sonriendo como si nada hubiera pasado. La madre lo separó de su nena, intuyendo por esa mirada asesina que sería lo más prudente; sin imaginar que a pesar de ser tan solo una recién nacida que nada entendía, él ya quería venganza. —Me las tiene que pagar…

—Es tu hija InuYasha…

Suspiró y se relajó. Las risas vinieron a coro de su alrededor pero en cuanto el silencio marco su espacio la melódica voz de la bebé pidiendo atención con balbuceos causó que su padre alzara una ceja. Para ser tan enana tenía una bonita sonrisa, además de haber heredado la belleza de su madre.

Sin darse cuenta una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro con emoción impresa. Esa niña tenía el poder inaudito de bajar su guardia, destensarlo de la alerta contra los demás en la que siempre vivía. De nueva cuenta se acercó a la criatura que le recibió extendiendo sus brazos.

Quizás _Kagome_ podría llegar a agradarle.

**O**

**O**

**O**

Las finas sabanas de seda comenzaron a arrugarse, siendo llevadas vuelta tras vuelta con el atlético cuerpo de un joven hombre. Perlas de sudor cubrían su frente mientras el joven se removía de su sitio de izquierda a derecha y sucesivamente, intentando encontrar el modo de aminorar la incomodidad. —Kikyou...—Murmuró entre lastimeros sonidos.

InuYasha estaba soñando.

No parecía ser consciente de cómo sus parpados se apegaban con fuerza a la visión de un tortuoso sueño, ni cuando sus manos restregaban con fuerza los cobertores protectores del invierno del mismo modo que antes lo hizo con las sábanas en época primaveral, su cuerpo sólo seguía moviéndose bruscamente, retorciéndose hacia arriba y adelante sin poder contenerse.

Apretó con saña y excesiva fuerza a la exquisita tela mientras la empapaba, tiñéndola de los retorcidos sentimientos que poseían sus sueños, instándole a mantener el ceño fruncido. Una vuelta más a la derecha hasta quedar al borde la cama fue lo único que hizo antes de no soportar más las pesadas culpas de sus pesadillas sobre ella. —_InuYasha..._—Susurró alguien sobre su oído.

La respiración le comenzó a fallar y el sudor se hacía presente tanto en su frente como en aquellos tonificados músculos que se lastimaban por la rudeza de sus movimientos, el cabello largo comenzaba a pesarle por el excesivo calor y su rostro descompuesto por los gemidos agudos de dolor. Dentro del sueño sentía que la cabeza le explotaría por la inclemente presión, de un manotazo apartó las sábanas aún sumido en el mundo de Morfeo, indispuesto a dejarle marchar por la simpleza de una violenta acción.

Una suave mano se posó sobre su brazo derecho y le ejerció presión, apoyando su propio cuerpo sobre el mismo con la confianza de que en nada le afectaría, su peso era mínimo, comparado con él. Trepó hasta su cintura donde colocó las piernas a ambos costados abriéndolas lo más posible en un vano intento de inmovilizarlo.

Sus brazos, a pesar del tiempo y lo fortalecidos que estaban para alguien de su edad, nunca eran suficientes para detenerlo. Su frágil complexión se posó por completo sobre su abdomen, murmurando palabras de consuelo contra su piel caliente y el ritmo de ese corazón se aceleró en la misma medida que sus meneos cesaron y el cuerpo masculino se acopló al propio permitiéndole encajar perfectamente en el hueco entre sus brazos. —Tranquilo InuYasha…—Murmuró con calidez, alzando un poco la cabeza para ver como el aludido comenzaba a despertarse lentamente.

—Kagome…—Suave y cálido tono que le hizo un cosquilleo sobre el estómago. La fuerte presión en su pecho y la dificultad para tomar el aire vital le hizo volver en sí. Fue elevado en una fuerte sacudida, siendo señal del abrupto despertar de un hombre atormentado. —Mierda...—Masculló entre dientes, mientras tomaba su frente intentando aplacar el sudor intensivo y la anormal temperatura de su cuerpo.

Se obligó a mirar a su alrededor en un vano anhelo de despejar su mente de ella. Sin embargo la habitación impecablemente decorada en tonos beige y blanco se le hizo algo escalofriante, su esposa había sido quien escogió la decoración, más nunca llegó a disfrutarla debido a su abrupta muerte.

Un débil hormigueo incesante en sus costillas le hizo ladear el rostro y encontrar algo que sobresalía de entre un bulto de blancas sabanas sobre él. Nació de su ser una sonrisa; sostuvo esa manita entre las suyas y comenzó a guiarla por las zonas sensibles de su formado abdomen. Era una sensación suave, refrescante que aminoraba el bochorno de su cuerpo y le producía un extraño bienestar. — ¿InuYasha?

—Feh. Así nunca podrás causarme cosquillas. —Protestó intentando desviar la atención de ella. Era entretenido mantenerla así, con su cálido tacto bordeando cada rastro de piel y sintiendo la gentileza que desprendía de ella. Aunque él la guiara, podía imaginar el cariño y amor que impregnaba en sus manitas para ayudarlo a controlarse. La vio asomarse de su sitio con ojos tristes y cansados. —No pasa nada Kagome, deberías dormir...

— ¿Otra vez mamá? —Y desplegó esa abatida mirada que le hacía tanto flanquear. Lo miró unos segundos, pensativa, antes de responderle. — ¿Duermo contigo para que no tengas pesadillas, papá? —Molesto y algo conmovido por sus intenciones de cuidarlo como si él fuera el bebé, le frunció el ceño.

—Sabes cuándo te conviene llamarme así, ¿verdad? —Ella sonrió y su padre suspiró. —Eres una perra…

A pesar de su corta edad entendía perfectamente que el hombre que la procreó no era precisamente el más inteligente a la hora de seleccionar sus palabras. Dicho en su idioma vulgar, él era una bestia al hablar.

— ¡Eres un idiota!… —Masculló furiosa la pelinegra sin importarle los motivos de su conducta, desatando una espeluznante aura negra que preocupó al ambarino. Enroscado como estaba bajo el cobertor y las sábanas ella lo tomó por una orilla, como si fuera una solapa, y se encargó de acercarse lo más posible a su rostro ahora sumamente aterrado por el carácter de su primogénita. — ¡Eso me gano por ayudarte!

Arrojó las telas al suelo y se colocó en pose lista para mirarlo igual de retadora que él.

Se veía pequeña, realmente pequeña cuándo la miraba, con su cuerpo tan delicado envestido en enormes batas de dormir, el sonrojo de sus mejillas era notorio y la fiereza de sus ojos chocolate le daba un aire salvaje que denotaba peligro. Para ser una infante tenía un aspecto mucho más fascinante que cualquier mujer normal, era inexplicable, algo atrayente que causaba que las personas, hombres y mujeres por igual, no fueran capaces de apartar su mirada.

Era una niña, pero llamaba demasiado la atención. Lo suficiente para causarle problemas a él por tener que apartar a tantos desconocidos que los detenían en la calle, solo porque ella les resultaba encantadora. No lo admitiría, pero verla siempre convivir con toda clase de personas con tanta facilidad y confianza causaba que despertara su instinto sobre protector.

Tenía que cuidarla. Tal vez cuándo nació y hasta la muerte de su mujer no llevaran la mejor de las relaciones sanguíneas padre e hija, pero eso no significó nunca que él no la protegiera.

¿Se suponía que los padres sintieran aquél recelo ante cualquier persona que se la pudiera arrebatar? Miroku le dijo alguna vez que los celos eran normales, seguramente lo eran pues había vivido de primera mano las ocasiones en que su mejor amigo estuvo a punto de castrar a varios con meterse con sus gemelas, sin embargo había algo muy excepcional en lo que le sucedía a él.

Pensar en Kagome como una futura mujer y no como su propia descendiente causaba estremecimiento en su ser y lo hacía dudar.

No soportaba la idea de que nadie lo viera, aquella bondad y hechizo que cualquiera notaría con solo verla. No quería que los demás se dieran cuenta, de cuán linda era su hija, no quería perderla.

La miró fijamente, con sus ojos dorados examinando cada rasgo de su rostro y su cuerpo, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que los tirantes de su ropa colgaban apenas y provocaban la exhibición de su piel cremosa y delicada un poco más allá de lo que era debidamente moral lucir. De alguna manera, lucía indecente que se presentara con tales prendas frente a él.

El borde la tela apenas cubría sus empobrecidos atributos delanteros y la prenda interior estaba completamente a la vista, permitiendo cualquier descarado delineamiento de sus glúteos y muslos algo tonificados por la hiperactividad de la niña.

Era demasiado bella aún sin percatarse. Si un hombre se acercara a ella estaba seguro que lo mataría…

Un calor desconocido brotó en su interior, producto de la confusa sensación de ansiedad, que aunado al mismo cosquilleo insistente en todo su cuerpo lo desprendió del enfado que su reacción causó.

Extendió los brazos para apartar los extraños pensamientos de su mente.

Kagome, al no encontrar respuesta a sus reclamos lo empujó sin la menor duda contra la cama que lo recibió con un doloroso resorte enterrado en la espalda y se marchó por la puerta frustrada murmurando cosas acerca de padres inmaduros e idiotas y la clase de vida que tenía con él. El adulto farfulló y se dignó a alistarse para un nuevo día de trabajo no sin antes dedicarle la palabra más hiriente que pudiera encontrar para hacerle enojar: —Perra…

Lo sabía, estaba siendo preso de pensamientos insanos por culpa de la abstinencia. No debería llamarla de esa manera. No podía estar celando a Kagome desde ahora, como si estuviera al menos cerca de ser una mujer.

Sin conseguir evitarlo vino a su mente la conversación de dos años atrás con su hermano en el funeral de Kikyou y las palabras que marcaron a fuego en su memoria aquél recuerdo:

"—_Deshazte de ella, te traerá problemas…"_

Quizás Sesshoumaru tenía razón.

**O**

**O**

**O**

La amplia estancia de su sala le recibió silenciosamente. El día había sido caótico con tantos nuevos clientes en la empresa y su medio idiota mayor recordándole todo de su trabajo a cada momento el muy bastardo como si no llevara años en el empleo. La cabeza le dolía como si lo hubieran agredido a golpes con una varilla durante una semana.

Entre sus brazos un gemido de insatisfacción le hizo distraerse de sus pensamientos. Miró a la pequeña criatura entre sus brazos dormitando con la media sonrisa que le caracterizaba, había caído rendida desde que fue a recogerla a la escuela.

Kagome había tardado tanto para recuperar esa sonrisa desde ese día y eso le ocasionaba más dolor. Solo era una niña de escasa edad y se había quedado sin una madre que le guiara en este mundo, con un idiota como él como padre. ¿Podría irle peor?

No pudo contener un poco de inseguridad que le acogió en el pecho por la incertidumbre; él no sabía nada sobre cuidar a un ser, a pesar de que fuera su propia hija.

Tenía pesadillas frecuentemente desde hace dos años y ella era quién lo despertaba, la hora de dormir siempre era especificada por la azabache ya que él no tenía un horario a seguir. Cuando preparaba algo de comida a veces ella tenía que corregirlo por poner demasiada sal o estar a punto de incendiar la cocina, si no fuera por su edad casi diría que la chiquilla lo cuidaba a él.

InuYasha era tan inmaduro como ella y demasiado joven cuando se casó con su esposa.

Las crueles palabras de su familiar más odiado resonaron con fuerza en su mente. Aunque se negara a reconocerlo, no era adecuado para criar a nadie. ¿De verdad podría seguir adelante y llevar consigo a la niña?

Empezaba a dudarlo. Y como si ella estuviera leyendo cada uno de sus pensamientos le rodeó el cuello con ambos brazos, abriendo lentamente sus ojos de chocolate con un hermoso brillo. También le sonrió; amaba tanto la sonrisa de su hija como la de su esposa.

El frágil cuerpo se apegó con más fuerza al suyo en busca de afecto concediéndole al tacto sentir la calidez de su hija. Encajaba perfectamente entre sus brazos, y su dulce aroma le producía placer.

A veces se preguntaba de donde había sacado ella ese carácter. Kikyou era pasiva, aunque muy difícil de lidiar y peligrosa si alguien le hacía enojar, cosa que pocas veces pasaba; sonreía magníficamente pero se limitaba a hacerlo en contadas ocasiones. Kagome era desenfrenada, muy amable y amigable con todo mundo, enamoraba seguido a los pequeños vecinos sin saberlo con su espontanea sonrisa e InuYasha como buen padre celoso constantemente emprendía la labor de ahuyentar a esos mocosos que pretendían acercarse a _su__ Kagome_.

Y eso que apenas cumpliría cinco años...

¿Qué sería de él cuando llegara a la adolescencia? —InuYasha, tengo hambre...—Sus rosados labios le hicieron sonreír ante el recuerdo de un pícaro beso robado de los suyos unas semanas atrás, el sentimiento tan especial y la paz que le entregó a su atormentada alma.

Pero eso no evitó que frunciera el ceño ante su modo de llamarlo. —Kagome... Ten algo más de respeto, soy tu padre. —Acotó con molestia.

—Kikyou te llamaba así. ¿Qué tiene de malo? —Mucho, quiso decirle. No solo porque su nombre entre sus labios sonaba estimulante, adictivo, sino que causaba en él olvidar un detalle importante en su relación, era su padre. Y no un jodido adolescente que cuidaba de alguien menor. Recordaba que desde la vez en que su mujer le enseñó a Kagome a llamarlo así, apoyada por su madre Izayoi que reservadamente disfrutaba verlo furioso por eso no había parado. —InuYasha, tengo hambre... —Repitió.

—Veré que hay de comer. —Y, molesto como estaba, la tiró sin delicadeza sobre el sillón más cercano para emprender su camino a la cocina y cumplir con su estúpido deber de proporcionar alimento a su cría maleducada.

No era nada justo. Él preocupándose por la integridad de la niña a su lado y ella tan descortés no quería llamarle padre de manera formal, debería ya de haberla enviado a un internado desde hace años atrás.

Su brazo se extendió hasta alcanzar la puerta del refrigerador y abrirla; un plato ya servido de comida sobresalía triunfante entre todo lo demás, sólo debía calentarlo y listo. Aunque bien como castigo podría dárselo así. La puerta del microondas fue abierta e introdujo la comida, minutos después esta estuvo lista.

Ladeó el rostro buscando al motivo de sus preocupaciones y la encontró sentada sobre el mismo sofá en el que la arrojó. Estaba claro, no debió de hacerlo. Ella aún era una niña infantil y sentirse herido por comentarios tontos no debía ocasionar esas conductas en él. Pero...—InuYasha, ¿otra vez comeremos ese recalentado?

— ¿Quien dijo que tu comerías? —Reclamó molesto, intentando obtener un desquite. Ella frunció el ceño dándole una parte de la satisfacción que quería tener. —Si tanta hambre tienes solo...

Fue interrumpido. Un insistente golpeteo en la puerta con suma fuerza le hizo crujir los dientes con probabilidades de haber limado sus colmillos en el movimiento. No tenía muchos amigos, así que la lista de entrometidos realmente era bastante corta.

Aunque claro, nunca lo suficiente. —Feh. ¿Quién rayos…?— La puerta sonó dejando ver a las dos personas que menos deseaba tener en su hogar. Un hombre mayor de cabello albino y ojos dorados en un gélido tono empuñó el pomo para correr la madera la distancia faltante. —Sesshoumaru…

—Tenemos que hablar… —Miró a InuYasha con cierto desdén, antes de ver a la joven y callar.

El pelinegro entendió el mensaje. Sin avisarle a ella tomó las llaves y cerró la puerta, dejándola atrás.

o

o

o

**N/Kou: **Lalala~ Ya, lo sé, no pasa nada. Bueno, es parte de la re-edición. Quién lo leyó antes notarán pedazos de varios capítulos en diferente orden y la alteración, les dije que volví siete capítulos en tres xD

Sé que esperan que las cosas avancen rápido (yo también me muero por llegar a la parte interesante de la trama) pero esto es necesario para explicar la relación. Quizás para ustedes no tiene sentido alentar las cosas con el ritmo acelerado que llevábamos, pero yo siento el encanto de descubrir cómo avanzan las cosas, quise que vieran los sentimientos posesivos de Inu, y cómo desde un inicio jamás la ve como a su hija.

No tardará tanto esta parte y si habrá escenas subidas de tono, lo juro. Pero serán más "lógicas" por así decirlo, aún tengo que trabajar en la construcción de personajes. Esto es como el intermedio para saber cómo viven, como interactúan. Quiero agradecer por su comprensión y apoyo, espero que no les haya disgustado mi decisión.

En cuanto pueda les compensaré toda esta lentitud con un one-short lemon del que hace tiempo había hablado, y sí, Kagome será menor (?)

Las amo **Carol d´l Clam, AileeMadness y aky9110** a quienes ya les conteste reviews. En serio gracias por su apoyo.

**Cristal:** Hazte una cuenta o entra para contestarte en cuanto dejes review, me dejaste con las ansias. Lo sé, lo sé. Es que los dos años en que pasó fue el tiempo de todo adulto joven que se respete de madurar o morir en el intento y enfrentar la crisis de los cuarenta (?) Yo adoraba mi fic como estaba, pero creo que era algo ilógico lo rápido que avanzaban las cosas, eso lo aprendí cuando se fueron las hormonas xD Espero que realmente no te molesten los cambios, te aseguro que estaré más activa, quizás tarde un poco, pero no serán dos años :3 Mil besos y galletas de caramelo, te los mereces ;)

**Elvi:** Cuenta. Te exijo cuenta para responderte de inmediato… Nah, mentira, muchas gracias por tu review. Eso espero sinceramente, que no te hayan decepcionado los cambios y la nueva lentitud. Es que como le dije a la chica de arriba, cuando se van las hormonas aprendes a ver las cosas de otra manera y mi historia no era lógica. Todas son tan amables al no querer decírmelo ToT El incesto quedará a su decisión, como dije, originalmente yo quería una historia que si fuera incesto de verdad porque me molestaban las que te hacían el cuento, drama y demás para que al final no hubiera bronca y te sentías como si todo fuese un engaño. Pero encontré la manera de que la historia se puede interpretar como quieras, si es o no y para que eso del engaño al final no pase. Te aseguro que no lo abandonaré, quizás tarde pero no los dos años. Besos y abrazos, bien merecidos por apoyarme tanto :3

**Paula:** Bienvenida al lado oscuro del fandom… Ah no, que ese es el yaoi xD Fue hace dos años, quizás aún no andabas por aquí, es que soy vieja (?) Muchas gracias, me halagas, espero sinceramente tu opinión ya que la estoy editando y tener la comparación de alguien que no la había leído es maravilloso. Sobre el incesto, es que yo también me he leído varios dónde te hacen todo el drama del amor prohibido para que resulte que siempre no, me gustaba el final, pero no dejaba de sentirse como una especie de engaño. Por eso yo quería que estuvieran relacionados biológicamente, pero hay mucha gente como tú que se le hace incómodo y no los culpo, por eso encontré la manera en la recta final de dejar a su decisión si son o no realmente padre e hija, para que no se sientan decepcionados con lo que yo decida. Saludos y un abrazo enorme, te lo mereces por tomarte tu tiempo de dejarme un precioso review.


	3. La mancha azul

**Título:** Tinte índigo

**Ranking**: M

**Sumary:** Cuando el hilo rojo del destino no sea suficiente tíñelo de un tinte índigo. Aún más fuerte que el rojo del amor nos atará el azul de la tristeza.

**Advertencias:** Teleiofilia/Pedofilia/Lenguaje Fuerte/Posible incesto. Queda a elección del lector/OoC

**Pareja:** InuYashaxKagome

**Disclaimer:** Todos los derechos de creación de InuYasha son de la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi. Y yo sólo experimento con sus personajes, tratando de recrear una historia lo mejor desarrollada con la poca experiencia que poseo en construcción de personajes.

**O**

**O**

**O**

**La mancha azul**

"_En esta locura, inciertamente,_

_los íntimos sentimientos de cada uno_

_vamos a dejar en algún lugar._

_En esta locura, tú me das vida_

_y eso me hace preguntar_

__¿Hasta dónde vamos a protegernos?_"_

**O**

**O**

**O**

**La mancha azu**l

La campana que anunciaba la salida sonó con más fuerza de la acostumbrada, obligando a los pequeños alumnos a cubrirse los oídos y lanzar preguntas y protestas al aire sobre el nuevo timbre que estaban probando.

Los escolares fueron avanzando con rapidez en un grupo peligroso hacía la puerta en un desesperado intento por escapar. Ella suspiró con fuerza, manteniéndose segura tras de esa salvaje manada, rezando por que terminara de una vez. Por suerte para sus tímpanos ese era el último del día de escuela y sus mentes infantiles por fin quedarían libres del estrés de los exámenes y las calificaciones, los problemas cotidianos de adultos que pesaban sobre su ser por fin se sintieron ligeros; las tareas, maestros y demás no las extrañarían ese corto lapso de veinte días libres para Navidad.

El edificio retumbó en sus paredes de concreto al detener aquellos agudos chillidos de emoción que se emitieron en toda la escuela; inclusive las ventanas sufrieron colapsos en algunos salones de la fuerza empleada. Los estudiantes fueron retirándose con impulsivos arrebatos, algunos olvidando cosas tan necesarias como la mochila en el proceso.

Kagome ansió en su asiento, esperando a que el tumulto en la puerta fuera detenido por las heridas de alguien quien lloraría y devolvería la calma a tan irritados chicos. Los observó pelear, con uñas y hasta mordiscos para poder largarse de una vez a sus ansiados días paradisiacos; cinco minutos más tarde y como esperaba una niña fue jalada del cabello y de inmediato la maestra los formó para sacarlos sin mayores percances.

Aun así tenía ganas de reír. De algún modo esos comportamientos tan infantiles (propios de la edad) le recordaban a su papá.

Hizo caso omiso de la maestra que le pedía formarse y dejó pasar el riesgo a su lado para salir con tranquilidad del salón. La mayoría de sus compañeros ya estaban a centímetros de su libertad así que se encontró con los pasillos ampliamente despejados para su comodidad. —Supongo que ya puedo irme sin morir en el intento…—Masculló con una sonrisa avanzando en el camino. Normalmente su estado de ánimo era siempre relacionado a la hiperactividad y el entusiasmo pero ese día estaba especialmente agotada. A veces los de su clase eran demasiado inmaduros y caprichosos para soportarlos más de una jornada completa.

Estaba completamente distraída, tratando de entender la extraña escena que se había desarrollado el día anterior con InuYasha. Aparentemente todo estaba bien la noche anterior, se encontraban discutiendo como siempre sobre la comida y de un segundo para otro su semblante cambió al encontrarse de frente con el medio hermano mayor de su padre, el mismo ser que le lanzó una mirada fría y despectiva apenas contemplarla y causó que el tonto saliera de la casa sin decirle adiós.

Su ausencia duró muy poco en realidad, fueron apenas unos minutos lo que tardó en volver pero bajo ninguna circunstancia fue un buen regreso. Sus cejas fruncidas, la mandíbula tensa y el rostro rojo de la rabia que contenía, no se atrevió a preguntar que sucedía cuando pasó a su lado sin mirarla ni una vez.

Un extraño presentimiento se apoderó de su mente, causándole malestar. Había algo en la manera que ese hombre frívolo se refería a ella, y la actitud del pelinegro dejaba demasiadas dudas en su mente.

Se sobresaltó cuando sintió su cuerpo ser elevado en el aire y colocado en unos fuertes brazos que se apreciaron demasiado cómodos para su desconcierto; una genuina sonrisa se instauró en sus labios al mismo tiempo que un furtivo sonrojo adornó su enternecedor rostro. Conocía esa sensación de bienestar. — ¿Pensabas irte sola, pequeña Kagome? —Comentó una amable voz a su lado.

Ella sonrió emocionada, dándole total encanto a la idea de volver a ver a aquella persona que cruzaba constantemente en sus recuerdos diarios.

El hermoso joven correspondió al gesto, halagado de ser el causante de tales expresiones en aquella que veía como de la familia. — ¡Se ven tan lindos juntos! —Exclamaron otras dos voces al unísono. Kagome miró con asombro a las hijas gemelas de su tío Miroku saludarla en un gesto simultáneo. Escuchó un resoplo con fastidio que provenía de quién la sostenía, mientras que la azabache sólo se enrojeció más. —Lástima que además de ser posible incesto, aunque no sean primos reales, también es pederastia…—Comentaron decepcionadas ambas chicas, en sincronía tan perfecta como las recordaba.

Se aferró con mayor fuerza al cuerpo del joven hombre, pasando los brazos alrededor de su cuello para sostenerse mejor y entrar la posición más adecuada. Estaba arropada por la persona que causaba que su corazón se acelerara como nunca, aquél que siempre calentaba sus mejillas con solo mirarlo y el más amable y elegante caballero de cuentos de hadas que pudiera existir.

Si pudiera no lo soltaría nunca. Era su momento, no se lo arruinarían.

Los ojos de las gemelas brillaron con picardía al observarla detenidamente, pero eso no la afectó, así que desviaron el trabajo, tratando en vano de perturbar a su adorable hermano menor.

Desde su estupenda posición miró de reojo al apuesto chico que la cargaba, no podía evitar sentirse atraída por ese aire de sabiduría y elegancia que desprendía con cada gesto. Su cabello negro carbón atado en una coleta baja como su padre y esos ojos preciosamente azules, como ver el cielo en su mirada. Su primo Shigure era físicamente idéntico a su tío Miroku.

Casi lamentaba que fuera seis años mayor que ella, pero en el fondo nada de eso le importaba. Era una niña, aunque se consiguiera una novia (eso si llegaba a permitírselo) o sí aun no entendía del todo esa atracción creciente hacia otra persona del sexo masculino que no fuera su progenitor era feliz simplemente con estar a su lado.

Caso aparte eran las hermanas de su primer amor, las hijas mayores de sus tíos Sango y Miroku que la rebasaban por diez años. Las adoraba pero, siempre era seguro guardar distancia y procurar no hacerlas enfadar.

Las vio acercándose a abrazarlos, restregando cada una la mejilla con el que estuviera a su respectivo lado. La pequeña se limitó a sonreír, acostumbrada a los actos desinhibidos y amorosos de ellas, el azabache les siguió el juego y también comenzó a frotar su mejilla. Sólo consiguió ver el cabello castaño de las chicas menearse contra el suave vaivén del viento y sus ojos cafés cerrarse para acentuar su caricia. —Kagome, Shigure… ¡Los amamos! —Murmuraron con diversión, utilizando el tono más meloso que podían pronunciar.

—Yo también los amo, Shigure, Yukina y Mizuno…—Musitó contra el cachete de la castaña. Fueron soltados al instante por dos jóvenes enternecidas y acercaron sus rostros en espera de su ritual acostumbrado de saludo, la morena se estiró un poco y besó a cada una en la mejilla. — ¿Me llevarán con papá? —Preguntó, algo ilusionada por una negativa. Si ellos venían a recogerla después de la escuela significaba que el tonto de InuYasha no pudo ir por ella por estar muy ocupado en el trabajo y quizás, podría pasar todo el día con su apuesto Shigure.

—Lo siento, sólo será hasta tu casa. —Exclamó comprensivo el pelinegro. Su ilusión rápidamente se vio truncada. —Pero Kagome, ¿para mí no hay beso? —Murmuró travieso con un puchero, digno heredero de las manías coquetas de su padre pero con la reserva de su madre. Los ojos chocolate brillaron con alegría sin embargo antes de responder la castaña menor la arrebató de los brazos masculinos. Sonrieron con diversión.

—No, no Kagome. —Meneó la cabeza Mizuno, repentinamente muy seria. Escalofríos recorrieron su cuerpo al temer de lo que vendría a continuación, una nueva locura de sus alocadas parientes.

—Pequeña prima. —Murmuró solemne la mayor. —A diferencia de las mujeres tan hermosas como nosotras, a los hombres no puedes andar regalando besos así como si nada, deben ganárselos…

— ¿Ganarlos? —Preguntó con curiosidad, causando la sonrisa siniestra de, esta vez uniéndose el pelinegro, los tres. Fue puesta de nuevo sobre el suelo y le tomaron la mano para arrastrarla lejos del horroroso salón de clases que aún causaba pesadillas en los mayores.

—Oh, vamos por pastel y helado para tener esta conversación.

Con la promesa de una mejor, larga y tendida charla que le explicaría todo más todo el helado que el bolsillo del único hombre pudiera pagar y hasta lo que no, fueron avanzando lejos de la cárcel del terror.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Poco a poco las luces de la ciudad comenzaban a encenderse demasiado pronto. Paso tras paso podía ver como los faroles empezaban su labor nocturna de iluminar los corredores de cemento por los que tanto disfrutaba pasar sin tocar la línea de separación. Sus pequeños pies brincaban sin cesar cada veinte centímetros tratando de evitar el final del cuadro y continuar caminando sin haber perdido el juego. Su helado se tambaleó sobre el barquillo de sabor chocolate y por poco cae.

A su lado tres figuras de mayor edad seguían su ritmo, todas con postre en mano, tomando su distancia para impedir chocar y perder irremediablemente el juego ya que quien lo hiciera tendría un buen castigo, y siendo su mayor aliciente el que las gemelas lo impondrían a toda costa tenía que ganar. —Ey, pequeña Kagome, ¿hasta dónde está tu pastelería favorita? —Cuestionó el pelinegro menor, algo fastidiado de los empujones que le propinaban sus hermanas por detrás. La niña bufó por su sobrenombre y le provocó una dulce sonrisa. —Vamos, aún eres una niña… ¿Por qué te molesta que te llame así?

—Está enamorada, es normal. —Soltó de pronto la castaña mayor, paralizando el cuerpo menudo de la primera en la fila. Le pareció verla temblar levemente, frotando las manos a la altura de su rostro y entendió que había cometido una imprudencia; ladeó el rostro y encontró la severa mirada de su gemela dictaminando lo cruel de su comentario. Incluso Shigeru parecía recriminarla. —Ah, yo… Lo que pasa es que Kagome ama a su papá y no quiere ser pequeña para poderlo cuidar ¿Verdad? —Resopló nerviosa, la niña se volteó sorprendida y le guiñó un ojo para darle a entender que quería cubrirla. ¿De verdad era tan inocente para no saber que ellos tres ya sabían de su gusto por el único hombre presente?

—Y-yo… Papá últimamente no es él mismo. —Alcanzó a pronunciar. Agradecía a Mizuno por haber corregido lo dicho tan pronto y todos parecían creerlo, aunque lo estaba diciendo ella tampoco estaba muy alejado de la realidad. —Se comporta muy extraño. A veces parece estar bien y jugando conmigo pero por las noches… Tiene muchas pesadillas…

—Oh, problemas familiares…—Musitaron las dos chicas con melancolía. Conocían a fondo la historia de su tío y la ya fallecida madre de la chica, así que para aligerar la tensión sujetaron sus manos entre sí y comenzaron mover frenéticamente su cabeza una contra la otra murmurando cosas como que su padre debía quererla mucho aunque no lo demostrara y un sinfín de incoherencias. La pelinegra les miró sin entender.

La sensación de unos fuertes brazos que la aferraban por la cintura le hizo soltar por completo su nieve, a pesar de la infinidad de veces que él la tomaba sin previo aviso no lograba dejar de sorprenderse y avergonzarse, con su corazón latiendo desbocado y queriendo salirse por su boca. Ingenuamente se preguntó si era posible que éste pasara a través de sus pulmones por la tráquea y lograra escapar, estaba muy lejos para sentirlo pulsar contra su lengua.

Su amado colocó una mano sobre su frente, devolviéndola a la realidad con sutileza. La tenía cargada como toda una princesa y su nerviosismo aumentó más, inconscientemente comenzó a juguetear con su cabello en un vano intento de controlarse. Con la pequeña en brazos, recostada contra su pecho y siendo participe del acelerado ritmo con que golpeteaba contra su propia piel comenzó a andar sin importarle pisar la raya o no.

Después de todo, las gemelas se habían quedado atrás con uno de sus ataques al ver que él la tomaba en brazos argumentando que estaba cansada. Seguramente no se darían cuenta hasta estar a una hora de distancia.

Shigure colocó las manos sobre sus mejillas completamente arreboladas y sonrió orgulloso de ser el primer amor de esa niña tan hermosa. No sabía qué con exactitud pero había algo en ella que le atraía, esa niña llamaba demasiado la atención de los hombres a pesar de no estar nada desarrollada. Quizás, con el tiempo se volvería una mujer irresistible…—Kagome. —La llamó, contemplando como ese delicado rostro subía a su distancia, esos hermosos luceros brillando con un desconocido tinte y el rojo de su sangre en los pómulos contrastaba exquisitamente con la blancura de su piel joven. Meneó la cabeza, tratando de dejar a un lado ese embelesamiento. —Sé que tan sólo soy tu primo, un hombre y no soy el mejor a la hora de tratar temas con seriedad. —Ella le sonrió divertida, constatando sus palabras. —Pero… ¿Quieres platicar conmigo de eso?

—Por supuesto, Shigure. Eres de mi plena confianza. —Musitó alegremente, sintiendo la sangre de todo su cuerpo correr libremente hacia su cabeza, sentía ligeras náuseas y la presión causaba malestar, como estar de cabeza por horas pero valía la pena. Todo con tal de estar con su amado… Ah, y le que le aclarara varias cosas del padre inútil que tenía también debería contar. ¿No? —Verás, a pesar de que es muy tonto y todo lo amo, pero hay ocasiones en que murmura que me parezco mucho a mi mamá y no quiere que me acerque. —Hizo un puchero. —Sé que le duele pero yo no tengo la culpa…—Masculló entre dientes, el pelinegro la escuchó sin protesta hasta que vio esos hermosos ojos perlarse de agua salada— ¿O sí?

—No tienes ninguna culpa, Kagome. —Acotó con su aire de sabiduría mayor que tanto le gustaba a la chiquilla. —Puede parecer malo pero tienes que entenderlo, tu papá te adora y he visto cómo te protege…—Su atractivo se vio deslucido por una mueca de disgusto, cuándo recordó que casi lo mata la primera vez que perdió a su hija.

No había sido su culpa, tenía sueño y ella el método para escapar de la cuna a la carretera…

— ¡Nosotras sabemos cómo hacerlo sonreír! —Gritaron a sus oídos dos voces perfectamente concordadas, para su desgracia; Kagome frunció el ceño, le habían echado a perder su momento con Shigure. A veces no entendía de dónde habían salido sus primas, si de su tía Sango o de otro planeta muy lejano del cual ya deberían regresar por ellas. — ¡Son malos, nos han abandonado! —Chillaron con fingido tono de dolor.

— ¿En serio? ¿Por qué habríamos de hacerlo? —Murmuró con sarcasmo la azabache, demostrando su carácter fuerte por naturaleza y herencia, dejando de paso sorprendidas a sus familiares que sólo atinaron a arrebatarlas de los muy cómodos brazos de su amor.

—Es una tsundere* tan linda…—Habló Yukina, la mayor.

—Vamos, tenemos una conversación pendiente. —Interrumpió Mizuno, sentándose en una de las bancas que había al paso.

Kagome escuchó atentamente la plática que en realidad no tenía ninguna relevancia. No entendía ninguno de sus términos como que había que hacerse la difícil, tenían que hacer méritos, que los dominara y los tendría comiendo en la palma de su mano, todos sus consejos eran extraños, al menos hasta que mencionaron que los besos solo deberían darse con una persona muy especial.

Alguien a quién quieras con todo tu corazón, aquella persona que causa que este se acelere, que siempre desees protegerlo y cuidar de él. Por un segundo miró a Shigure. Él causaba todo eso y mucho más dentro de su alma, pero la diferencia era que la pelinegra no era capaz de cuidarlo, él era bastante mayor, muy responsable y siempre tenía esa sonrisa amable que arreglaba cualquier situación. No había nada en lo que pudiera ayudarle.

Pensó también en InuYasha. A pesar de ser su progenitor era muy irresponsable, engreído, mal educado y completamente como un niño pequeño, mil veces más inmaduro que ella, en su opinión. Era un idiota, pero lo amaba como a nadie más. ¿Sería él su persona especial…?

No pudo pensarlo demasiado, sus primas también comenzaron a detallarle que tipo de caricias daban cosquillas en un hombre con su primo, arrancándole la camisa ahí mismo y comenzaron a manosearlo en medio de la calle. Estaba pasando la vergüenza de su vida y aun así no se arrepentía de poder ver ese rojo intenso que decoraba el rostro apenado de Shigure; sus mejillas volvieron a teñirse.

El espectáculo terminó cuando llegó la policía a tratar de arrestarlas por exhibicionismo y salieron corriendo gritándole que aunque eso les fascinaría a su hermano no debía hacerlo hasta que ellas le indicaran que tenía la edad…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Se sentó en el sofá, cansado y hastiado de la podredumbre que anidaba en su cabeza.

Su día había sido pésimo en la oficina y para colmo ni siquiera había logrado concentrarse después de aquella conversación con su hermano mayor. Las palabras tan cruelmente elegidas por el bastardo seguían retumbando en su mente cada vez con mayor potencia y acreditándose como una posible verdad.

No quería pensar en nada. No necesitaba que nadie le recordara el inminente final de aquella tragedia a la que luchaba por sobrevivir, Kikyou estaba muerta y le había dejado a una niña que cuidar, una pequeña por la que debía velar más allá de su propio ser egoísta pero sobretodo le había dejado a una futura mujer.

Kagome crecería. Eso era un hecho, aunque lo quisiera ignorar, sin la guía de una madre o una figura femenina sus habilidades sociales y otros aspectos que solo podía tratarse entre mujeres le serían negados. Maquillarse, vestirse, ser amable y comprensiva eran actitudes que él ni en sueños podría enseñarle o dar como mínimo el ejemplo, incluso como hombre InuYasha sabía que era una bestia salvaje mal hablada e hiriente. Lo que fuera que significara crecer como mujer traería problemas en un par de años para ambos.

Le costaba imaginarla más alta, más hermosa, con el largo cabello azabache (si es que no lo cortaba) con una voz y rasgos de su progenitora y sin embargo una chica que no fuera igual. Diferente, una persona nueva que nada tuviera que ver con aquellos genes que le eran otorgados de su progenitora y él mismo. Alguien que a su sangre no perteneciera…

Sesshoumaru tenía toda la razón. A diferencia de la niña que él había adoptado junto a su esposa sus lazos no podían moldearse según la situación más conveniente, estaba atrapado en un tipo de relación único y sin escape: padre e hija. Si esa niña no veía a su hermano como la figura de un padre y llegara a negarlo, odiarlo o simplemente quisiera algo más lejos de ambos no necesitaba más que retirarse. Al final, ellos no serían más que las personas que la criaron en su infancia y el vínculo podría romper.

Sin embargo, con Kagome… Si algún día ella llegara a detestarlo como padre por culpa de la ineptitud de su labor como jefe de familia no habría el mismo alivio al separarse. No lo sabía con exactitud, no eran lejanos ni incapaces de sostener una compañía agradable entre sí pero en el fondo estaba realmente preocupado. Lo sería, él algún día sería un extraño para esa niña cuando creciera, al igual que ella y entonces los años juntos como familia no tendrían significado en el nuevo futuro de su relación. Había algo en su ser que lo obligaba a pensar así, y no deseaba admitirlo pero de igual modo esperaba por ello.

Verla como una hermosa mujer, que no tuviera lazo sanguíneo alguno con él haría todo más fácil. Lo ansiaba, lo deseaba y seguramente lo necesitaba. No podía explicarse sus propios pensamientos o el por qué anhelaba que aquella mocosa no fuera más de su sangre, creía que ya le había tomado cariño suficiente como para aceptar el hecho de que eran papá e hija. InuYasha la adoraba, con su mal carácter, con sus sonrojos fugaces y con todos sus malos tratos hacia él, y aún entonces no era capaz de comprender porque deseaba anular sus lazos.

Su mente era un completo lío de ideas y pensamientos.

Tenía la irremediable necesidad de verla, urgentemente. Explorar y conocer los límites que podría alcanzar su cariño sin excederse de la conducta apropiada que debería adoptar por su rol de padre; miró el reloj con impaciencia y gruñó otra sarta de maldiciones.

Por culpa del bastardo mayor se vio obligado a mandar a los revoltosos hijos de su socio por ella, sin embargo estaban más de dos horas retrasados. ¿Qué le estarían haciendo? Los conocía, y sobre todo a las copias que armaban un revuelo en cualquier situación. —Sabía que no era buena idea inscribirla en una escuela. —Masculló con enfado.

Lo detestaba. Como había detestado, odiado y maldecido la hora en que le había pedido ser inscrita en una escuela, llorando con anhelo el compartir clases con otros niños y tener amigos de su edad. Gruñó hasta el cansancio que no lo haría, le robaba tiempo que le pertenecía a él, y a pesar de todo firmó su autorización cuando ella lo chantajeó con jamás volver a llamarlo papá e irse a vivir con su medio hermano a pesar de que no le agradaba. Cuando quería la muy maldita sabía dónde atacar, conocedora de la mala relación con el bastardo mal nacido que se creía superior por ser mayor. —InuYasha, llegué…—Anunció la azabache, derrumbándose sobre el mismo sofá en el que él estaba.

—Hey tonta, ¿sabes la hora que…?

Sus réplicas fueron detenidas inmediatamente. Era ella, estaba seguro de que era Kagome por la ondulación de su cabello, sin embargo jamás había notado hasta qué punto llegaba la similitud entre madre e hija hasta ese punto.

La pequeña venía acompañada de la mano de Shigure, quién sonreía nervioso. Una creciente sensación molesta se instauró en su pecho al notar como los inocentes ojos color chocolate brillaban con intensidad al contemplarlo con absoluta fascinación. —Hey tío InuYasha… —Llamó divertido el pelinegro, tentando a la suerte. Sabía que estaba molesto por no haber traído a su pequeña directamente a casa, sabía cuánto la sobreprotegía de otros hombres y en especial de él, por el enamoramiento infantil que presentaba la niña, sabía que era peligroso por boca de sus propios padres provocarle cuándo estaba con un rostro serio al momento de enfadarse pero eso no le quitaba el encanto a molestarlo. Aunque le causara miedo. —Sentimos la tardanza, Kagome se empeñó en venir preparada para este día…

Él no respondió, y a la pelinegra no le importaba si la veía o no. Estaba concentrada en mirar la sonrisa de imbécil que tenía la copia de Miroku. La ira recorría lentamente sus entrañas y sin embargo eso no le restaba atractivo a la bella niña que estaba frente a él.

Estaba vestida con un elegante kimono de tonos azules se entreabría en ambos extremos consintiéndole la deleitación visual de su piel de porcelana acentuada por la juventud y frescura, la tela parecía realmente fina con esa consistencia y delicadeza deslizándose por su piel como si le perteneciera. Su cabello estaba arreglado con flores azules y broches de varios tonos de azul y algunos blancos a juego con las mariposas bordadas en los bordes de sus mangas.

La parte superior al obi dejaba al descubierto sus pechos infantiles que apenas se abultaban en un ceremonioso escote que dejaba apreciar su color tan claro de tez. Sus orbes de color oro enardecieron ante la visión irreal de una sonrisa. El fuego encendió sus venas, derritiendo el gélido dorado de sus ojos hasta atisbar una leve coloración roja, de pasión y deseo que sonreía de un modo extraño, curvando sus sonrosados labios de seda a la izquierda, con sugestivo decoro mordió el inferior atrayendo toda su atención, seduciendo su escasa conciencia e invitándole a perderla en algún punto lejano dónde no estorbara a sus deseos.

Era preciosa, la viva imagen de su esposa. Y sin embargo no era nada parecido a esa perfección discreta que exuberaba la antigua señora de la casa.

Era idéntica a Kikyou, incluso al observar enamorada a alguien más…—Ambas son unas perras. —Masculló indignado, antes de darse la media vuelta e ir directo a su habitación.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

— ¡Vamos InuYasha! —Pronunció con fuerza la menor, tratando de jalarle el cabello negro. El hombre la esquivó sin esfuerzo, con un gesto de completa indiferencia hacia ella.

—No molestes.

Aun no deducía lo que le pasaba. Hace apenas una hora parecía a punto de devorarla viva con la mirada al llegar tan tarde a casa y ahora simplemente la ignoraba. Su padre era un terco, y un niño inmaduro. Esta vez ni siquiera fulminó a Shigure con sus groserías, o le agradeció el traerla, tuvo que disculparse ella con su invitado por culpa del idiota ese.

Es cierto que, de haberles dado un sermón, a ella no le hubiera importado. Estaba pensando demasiado en el rostro sonrojado de su primo esa tarde, y aquella descripción peculiar de "la persona especial" tanto, que no fue capaz de notar que su padre se había retirado sin decir nada hasta que el de ojos azules se lo informó. Fue vergonzoso, solo esperaba que él no haya notado su gran despiste. —Mueve tonto, ¿Qué no sabes qué día es hoy? —Agregó con molestia. Solo entonces obtuvo un poco de su atención.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

Se acomodó el kimono con sumo cuidado, frente al espejo inspeccionó que todo estuviera en su lugar par tan importante día.

Los tonos azules en claroscuro resaltaban con simpleza su bella tez blanca y los adornos el de sus brillantes ojos chocolate que resplandecieron al reconocerse frente a su propia imagen. Un suave sonrojo le invadió las mejillas al pensar que su madre estaría orgullosa de verla así, arreglada por su propia mano con uno de los más destacados trajes que le confeccionara. Pronto sería tan bonita como ella.

InuYasha se sintió ignorado. Estuvo a punto de protestar pero al notar aquellos hilos de color rojo entre sus manos se guardó cualquier comentario y se fue, dispuesto esta vez a arreglarse para la ocasión. Definitivamente no al recordaba.

Kagome sonrió orgullosa, al fin entendía la situación. Peinó su sedoso cabello de largo medio y emprendió el camino hacia el altar tradicional donde reposaba la fotografía de su madre, saliendo pronto de la habitación.

En medio de la sala de estar y a la completa vista de todos, un hermoso mueble de madera caoba con los detalles más prolíficos que su padre pudiera haber encontrado reposaban los adornos dorados y sobretodo un florero enorme dónde colocaban las blancas campanillas chinas de quien en vida fuera Kikyou Taishou. —Ahora sólo falta papá…—Sonrió y se acercó a la foto dispuesta a entregar un secreto. —Sólo no le digas que le dije así…

— ¿Cómo? —Espetó una voz sacándole un sonrojo que se extendió por todo su rostro. El ambarino suspiró, dejando pasar la oportunidad esta vez; después de todo era un día especial. Y no quería ni recordar el disgusto de hace un rato. — ¿Los tienes? —Preguntó con sequedad. Kagome asintió aún sin volverle el habla por la vergüenza; extendiendo sus pequeñas manos mostró tres hilos rojos que resplandecieron con un brillo especial. —Colócalos. —Ordenó, sentándose frente al altar.

La azabache obedeció sin oponerse al tiempo que una sonrisa nacía de sus rosados labios.

La gran ceremonia sagrada que seguía su madre, con la cuál juraban su unión mediante el hilo rojo del destino era un hecho que disfrutaba mucho efectuar año tras año; según le contó su padre, su madre fue una especie de sacerdotisa y como tal creció en un Templo desarrollándose en aquellas artes durante varios años hasta que lo conoció.

Tomó uno de los hilos para amarrarlo en torno a la imagen y el extremo libre a su meñique, en el segundo asimismo repitió la acción, colocando el restante en el meñique del pelinegro. El último hilo quedó en su mano, observándolo con insistencia.

Podría sonar extraño pero un presentimiento le hizo detenerse, había algo en el último lazo que le inquietaba el corazón y provocaba el nacer un insistente cosquilleo. El lazo rojo que los uniría estaba manchado de tinte azul índigo, producto de no haberse lavado las manos tras usar pintura para la puerta principal que estaba segura su padre aún no veía, la prueba era que seguía con vida.

Un palpitar en sus venas le hizo dudar, había escuchado de su madre que en los significados del hilo el azul era la inmensa tristeza que los uniría, incluso aún más fuerte que el destino rojo.

Sacudió la cabeza intentando ignorar sus propios sentimientos, no podría cambiar el listón pues debía usarse el mismo cada año… Además, ¿Qué podría pasar por unas cuantas manchas azules? Prontamente se respondió que nada y procedió con dificultad a colocar su extremo en el meñique con el de su acompañante y cerró los ojos; serían cinco minutos en silencio por pedir que ese círculo, símbolo de Dios con sus tres elementos, fuera bendecido con proseguir por el mismo sendero.

Aún en la oscuridad de las sombras, cuando quisiera llorar a solas y dejar correr el miedo por sus ojos ese hilo sería su amarre que para fortuna o desgracia los volvería a atar en la eternidad.

InuYasha le miró frustrado, molesto tanto con aquella dulce e ingenua criatura que danzaba con sutil seducción en cada uno de sus movimientos; el ir y venir de su cuerpo, su torso paseando deliberadamente frente a él con un amplio grado de descaro al mostrarse tan condescendiente de su desagrado. Había hombres que la verían de esa manera, esa idiota debería saber cuidarse de todos ellos, y no era para nada culpa de los celos paternos. Él no era ningún celoso.

Los cinco minutos de rezo habían terminado y ahora la pequeña azabache le sonreía con sinceridad. Ambos cuerpos se fueron acercando a la fotografía, posando su mejilla junto a esta en señal de un beso que ataba los sentimientos entre ellos, lentamente se separaron y llegó el turno de padre e hija.

Con delicadeza la tomó por el mentón, acercando sus gruesos y calientes labios masculinos contra su mejilla, saboreando la dulzura de esa piel fresca y joven contra una rasposa y seca. Esta vez, la sensación era muy diferente de cualquier otra, esta vez sentía la necesidad por recorrer un poco la distancia de sus besos a la derecha, dónde podía encontrar un sabor más. Era increíble que la posesividad de su ser se exaltara en ese instante, llenándolo de ansias por abrazarla con fuerza y no soltarla nunca.

Al diablo Sesshoumaru y su consejos. Que se fueran al infierno sus pensamientos, aún si Kagome crecía para verlo como un extraño él siempre estaría a su lado, cuidándola, protegiéndola y amándola cada vez más.

Y a pesar de cada pensamiento que intentó detenerle, cuando separó sus labios y dejó ir a la calidez de ella supo que ese deseo animal de estar junto a ella que había despertado no podría detenerse jamás.

o

o

o

**N/Kou: **Lalala~ Hola, ¿cómo están? *Esquiva un zapato volador* Yo muy bien, aquí recuperandome de la pérdida de mi usb. *Esquiva un tomate y un InuYasha volador* ¿¡Ey, quién arrojó a Inu!? Y luego se preguntan porque los personajes no quieren trabajar. Ya, lo sé, otra vez la perdí. Debería saberlo y ponermela en collar, pero se me olvida y probablmente lo perdería, así, bah... Tenía pensado actualizar hace tres semana, pero por culpa de esa pérdida (era en la que tenía TODO lo que había salvado de la muerte d emi lap ToT) tuve que volver a editarlo. No me quedó tan mal, pero lo he estado haciendo a las 4 de la mañana así que pido perdón por las cosas que encuentren. Como mi cordura después de un desvelo no está para responderles solo quiero agradecerles por su apoyo, ánimos y comprensión hacia esta nueva versión "mejorada" del fic.

A paso lento, pero seguro. mil gracias a **Carold´l Clam, Paulaa, Elvi, tiana, Cintii y ELIZABETHSHANE** por tomarse un poco de su valioso tiempo para comentar, prometo contestarle como se merecen a la próxima ;D

PD: Me dijeron por ahí que les llegó una alerta. Mil disculpas por eso, borré el capítulo en vez de reemplazarlo xD


End file.
